A Tail's Tale
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Goku, Vegeta and the Demi-Saiyans all have their tails back, but bad timing for Gohan seeing as how Videl has no idea about a Saiyan tail. Involves Sharpner getting poked in the eye, a hyperactive Goten and Gohan... purring?  Post Buu


Gohan was in the bathroom as he had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Today was picture day at school and he wanted to look good since his picture would be in everyone's year book when they came out. He was looking at himself in the mirror, mentally checking off everything he did.

"Ok, Hair gel, check, Teeth brushed, check, Tail, Check" he said to himself. He then realized what he said and turned around. Sure enough, Gohan's tail had grown back and was sticking out of his towel.

"MY TAIL? WHY TODAY, OF ALL DAYS!" He cried. He then ran out of the bathroom screaming "MOOOOOOM!"

"Yes Dear? Why aren't you dressed?" Chi-Chi asked her eldest son.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted by my TAIL HAVING GROWN BACK!" he shouted. He turned around and showed her his brown fluffy tail. Chi-Chi screamed in fear and then fainted. Goten suddenly walked out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy, why are you screaming?" He asked tiredly. He then noticed Gohan's tail. "Aw, cool you got a tail too!" Goten turned around and showed Gohan his tail that was sticking up from the back of his blue pajamas. Hearing this Chi-Chi stood right up and marched over to her youngest son. She stood there terrified that both her sons had grown their tails back (Even though Goten never had a tail to begin with). Something then crossed her mind.

"GOKU, GET OUT HERE!" She screamed for her husband. Goku walked out rubbing his eyes as well and walked over to his wife.

"The wonderful sound of my lovely wife's voice, is there a reason you shouted instead of waking me up normally?" he asked. Chi-Chi then picked up Goten and walked over to Goku, holding Goten's tail up in front of his face. Goku looked behind him and saw his tail sticking up from his boxers.

"Oh, I guess it's that day Vegeta was waiting for" Goku pondered. "Vegeta told me that every 20 years, if a Saiyen's Tail is cut off or something like that, it will grow back today"

"So that means that Trunks and Vegeta have their tails too?" asked Goten. "How long before he comes here looking to fight you daddy?"

"Oh I say he'll be here in 3… 2… 1" And sure enough, Vegeta came bursting through the door, and he too had his tail sticking out from his pants.

"Alright Kakkarot, I've waited far too long for this day, you and me are fighting now!" Vegeta demanded, looking eager to fight.

"Alright Vegeta, just let me get dressed" Goku replied walking back in his room.

"Speaking of getting dressed, Gohan you better get ready, you'll be late for school" Chi-Chi reminded him.

"But mom, what about my tail?" he asked, worried.

"Just tuck it into your belt loops and pretend it's a belt" she suggested. Gohan was about to say something but he saw that Chi-Chi was serious and he did not want to anger her.

"Alright…" Gohan said reluctantly. Gohan quickly walked back into his room and dressed himself in his usual white shirt, black vest and red pants with his Saiyaman watch on his wrist. He poked a hole in the back of his pants for his tail and he wrapped it around his waist through his belt loops, making it look, from the front, as if he was wearing a fluffy brown belt. He ate his breakfast quickly and then ran out the door, avoiding a few Ki blasts from his father and Vegeta, and flew off to his school.

As he reached the outskirts of Satan City, he switched into his Saiyaman costume. His tail still wrapped around his waist over his white belt. As he was almost at school, a yellow helicopter capsule appeared before him, it was Videl. She flew closer to him and waved hello. Gohan waved back and they flew to the school together.

'_It's a good thing Videl knows I'm Saiyaman now so she's not chasing me around town and making me late for class'_ Gohan thought. He then realized that Videl didn't know about his tail. _'Oh man, what is she gonna say when she sees my tail? She'll never believe it's a belt!'_

Gohan continued to fly to school with Videl beside him while trying to come up with an explanation to why he suddenly has a tail. As they landed on the roof of the roof, Gohan changed back into his normal clothes and Videl turned her helicopter back into capsule. She then walked over and hugged Gohan, causing him to blush.

"Hey, Videl, why did you fly here in your helicopter? You know how to fly on your own" Gohan asked, trying to keep the attention off his tail.

"Well I was gonna fly here on my own, but my dad said that if I do that then everyone in town will think I learned how from him and then beg him to teach them" She explained. Videl looked down and saw Gohan's tail and wondered what it was. "Gohan, what's that thing around your waist?"

"I-It's a belt…" he lied nervously.

"Gohan, you're a terrible liar, so tell me what it is now" Gohan sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll tell you… it's my tail…"

Videl remained silent for a second, before bursting into laughter. She fell to the ground and clutched her stomach in an attempt to get a breath. Gohan's face was a crimson red. After a few minutes Videl calmed down and turned back to Gohan.

"Oh that's funny Gohan, but seriously what is that?" she asked, wiping a tear from her eye. Gohan, slightly annoyed, turned around and pulled his tail from his belt loops then used it to slap Videl across the face. Videl then got Gohan really did have a tail.

"Ok, so you do have a tail, quick question… WHY DO YOU HAVE A TAIL!" She asked, not believing her boyfriend had a tail.

Gohan put his tail back in his belt loops and turned back to Videl. "Well you know how I said that I wasn't entirely human when you asked me why my hair goes blonde sometimes?" Videl nods. "Well this is one of the things that comes with being one. All Saiyans are born with tails, I had a tail as a kid but it got torn off because I was dangerous with it on, but for some reason all Saiyens have their tails grown back today" he explained. "And the only way for me to keep it secret is to pretend it's a belt, if everyone in school found out I have a tail, then I'll go from nerd-boy to MONKEY-boy!"

"Wait, what do you mean you were dangerous with your tail?"

"When I have my tail and look at the full moon I turn into a giant ape and go on a rampage"

"Wow… this is unbelievable, but seeing as how there was an enemy that could turn people into candy I believe you"

Gohan sighed in relief. "Oh thank Dende, I was worried you would think I was some kind of freak."

"I could never think of you as a freak… although I can't say the same for everyone else" Videl replied.

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to try and pass it off as a fuzzy belt for now". Suddenly the school bell rang. "Aw man we're late again, come on let's get moving!" Gohan grabbed Videl's wrist and dragged her to the classroom. Everyone was already there, including the teacher.

"Videl, Gohan, you two are late again! Take your seats" Their teacher ordered.

"Yes miss…" the both replied. The two walked up to their seats which were right next to Erasa and Sharpner. Both Erasa and Sharpner had seen Gohan's tail wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Gohan, what's that thing around your waist?" Erasa asked.

"Uh, it's a belt…" he lied again.

"Well that belt looks pretty cool, it's almost like a tail" Erasa reached and felt Gohan's tail, Gohan liked this a lot and started purring. Sharpner noticed this and grinned and Videl tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Gohan, are you purring?" He asked smirking. Gohan's cheeks turned red and he stopped purring.

"N-No…" he said, obviously embarrassed.

"Well it sounded like you were purring, just from Erasa petting your belt" Sharpner grabbed Gohan's tail forcefully and Gohan shrieked in severe pain. Everyone in the entire school heard his shriek and everyone in class was staring at him.

"Mr. Son, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Gohan's teacher asked him.

Gohan's face turned bright red and he sat back down. "Uh, no mam…" he replied.

Sharpner tried so hard not to laugh and Videl leaned closer to Gohan. "What the heck was that about?" she whispered.

"Whenever someone grabs my tail I feel extreme pain, it's the same with all Saiyans" he whispered, rubbing his tail slightly to ease the pain.

"And you purr when someone pets your tail?"

"I guess, no one's ever done it before"

"GOHAN AND VIDEL, PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled.

The two winced and turned to face to the front. Gohan quickly wrote a note and handed it to Videl without the teacher seeing. She opened it and it read _'How is it that she's only paying attention to us and not the others? Sharpner's texting Erasa and they have their phones on their desks". _

Videl giggled and wrote a not back to him. Her note said _"I don't know, maybe she only pays attention to the kids who were late, BTW look up…"_. Gohan looked up and Videl rubbed his tail, causing him to purr again. He then slapped her hand away.

"Would you quit doing that!" he whispered angrily with red cheeks.

"Aw, but your so cute when you purr" she giggled and Gohan's cheeks grew redder.

"_Attention students, please proceed to the gymnasium for your pictures' _the person over the intercom said. Everyone in class got up and walked over to the gym. People kept commenting on Gohan's tail and he kept saying it's a belt.

After they got to the gym everyone was getting their pictures taken by photographers. Videl was next up.

"Say, Satan!" The photographer said before taking Videl's picture. She got off the stool and walked over to Gohan.

"Good luck" she said.

"Thanks, I'll do my best" he replied. Gohan walked over to the stool and took a seat. The photographer walked over to Gohan and adjusted his posture.

"You look great, but you need to get rid of the belt, it's an eye sore" she ordered. Gohan froze up at this request.

"Oh I'll be fine with it on…" Gohan said nervously.

"Seriously you need to take it off, it clashes with your outfit"

"Seriously, I'll be ok with it on"

"Alright, have it your way…" she walked back over to her camera while Gohan sighed in relief.

'_Dodged that bullet…' _he thought.

"Alright, smile and say Satan" she readied her camera.

"Satan" Gohan said smiling.

The camera flashed and took his picture, but little did he know that Gohan's tail had gotten a mind of its own and undid itself from his belt.

"Next!"

Gohan stood up and tripped over his tail. All the surrounding kids laughed and Videl averted her eyes. Gohan laughed nervously and blushed before standing up and putting his tail back in his belt loops.

"I hope the camera person didn't get my tail in the picture…" Gohan worried.

"How did it get out of your belt loops in the first place?" Videl asked.

"Well, sometimes this thing gets a mind of its own" Videl was following until she felt something on her shoulders. She turned around and it was Sharpner.

"Sharpner, what do you want now?" She asked annoyed.

"A date, with you, what do you say?" Sharpner said smoothly.

"I say, get lost, I'm with Gohan, remember?"

"Yeah I know, and I also know that I'm not the one wearing the UGLIEST belt I have ever seen, so what do ya say now?"

Videl was about to tell him off when Gohan's tail whipped out of his pants and poked Sharpner in the eye and slapped him across the face. It was so fast that Sharpner didn't even see what hit him.

"OW!" he screamed in pain.

"You wanna try saying that again?" Gohan asked rhetorically.

Sharpner grumbled and walked away with Erasa. Videl then turned around to Gohan.

"Good thing that tail of yours lost control again and attacked him, I think he finally got the message"

"Actually that was all me" Gohan admitted. Videl laughed and they both walked back to class.

After school, Gohan and Videl flew back to Gohan's house to work on home work like they usually did, only difference being Videl actually flew herself. By the time they got to Gohan's house, the whole yard was filled with craters, burned grass and 2 Saiyans on the ground with tattered clothes, panting. Videl saw that both Goku and Vegeta had tails again.

"I take it that every Saiyan has tails today?" Videl asked.

"Yep…" he answered as he led her inside. "Mom, I'm home!" Gohan called out in the house as they entered.

"Gohan!" Goten cheered and ran to his brother, only to lose his balance and fall on his face.

"Goten, are you ok?" Videl ran up to him and help him up.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'm just not used to walking with my tail yet…" he said blushing.

Gohan and Videl laughed. Videl then thought _'Hey, if Gohan purrs when his tail is rubbed, what happens when I rub Goten's tail?'_. She grinned evilly and rubbed Goten's tail. Goten then grew drowsy, he curled up cutely in a ball and fell asleep.

"Ok, so you purr and Goten naps… wow, your tails are getting more and more entertaining every minute" Videl cheered.

Gohan laughed again and picked up Goten. "I'll go put Goten to bed and we can start on our homework".

"Alright"

Videl walked over to the couch and saw that Chi-Chi was lying there exhausted.

"Hi Chi-Chi, why do you look so tired?" Videl asked.

"I've been playing with Goten ALL DAY!" she replied, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"What's so bad about that? You've played all day with him before…"

"Not when he had a tail! I tell ya, those things are like battery packs for Saiyans, and now Goten has twice the energy he normally does" she exclaimed. Videl laughed.

Videl took Chi-Chi's hand and helped her to her feet. "How about I help you go to bed, and for the record, he falls asleep when you rub his tail"

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I just rubbed his tail and he's asleep"

"Now ya tell me, anyway thank you Videl, I'm pretty sure I don't have the energy to even stand up without help"

"No problem"

Gohan walked out of the room and the door accidentally hit Chi-Chi in the face.

"OW!" she cried, holding her face in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom…" Gohan apologized. "If it helps I got my tail yanked and I went through even more pain than you did"

Chi-Chi pulled her hands away from her face and smiled. "Actually that does help, I'm gonna go lie down for an hour, Videl your more than welcome to stay for dinner"

"Thank you Chi-Chi" She replied bowing.

"Ok, have fun you two, I want lots of grandkids!" Chi-Chi said before walking into her room. Gohan and Videl blushed furiously.

"MOM!" Gohan yelled at her door in embarrassment.

"Let's just get to work before your brother wakes up" Videl suggested. Gohan nodded and they both walked over to the couch to do some homework.

They did their homework for about an hour until they finished. After all their work was done they went into Gohan's room and began making out on his bed. Goten woke up from his nap and went looking for his brother to play with, and when he found them making out on his bed, Goten fainted. They were interrupted by several blasts coming from outside a few times, so Gohan got up and walked outside.

"HEY WOULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN!" He yelled before firing energy blasts at both of them, knocking Goku and Vegeta out of the sky and hit the ground with a thud.

"Kakkarot, would you control your brat of a kid!" Vegeta barked as he stood up.

"Gohan, your grounded for shooting energy beams at your father" Goku stated.

"You two have been shooting at each other all day! Look at this place, Mom is gonna kill you!" He gestured to the many craters and burned patches all over the yard. "And since our tails are back she just has to yank and you feel like you're getting run over by a truck"

Goku and Vegeta winced as they thought about the pain getting of getting your tail pulled.

"Hey I just thought of something, if Goten falls asleep and I purr, what happens when I rub their tails?" Gohan grinned evilly and went inside and brought out Videl.

"Videl, I want you to rub their tails while I hold them down" he asked.

"Alright, if it's anything like what you do when your tails rubbed than this should be interesting"

The two walked over to the two full Saiyans. Gohan jumped on Vegeta and held him down while Videl rubbed Vegeta's tail. He began to kick his leg like a little dog and started panting.

"Ok, so he acts like a dog when his Tail is rubbed, what about Goku?" Videl wondered.

Goku started limping away but Gohan tackled him to the ground. Videl ran up and rubbed his tail and Goku started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok so now we know, every Saiyan has a different reaction to having there tail rubbed" Videl said loudly over Goku's laughing. She then rubbed Gohan's tail and he began purring again. He then pulled his tail away.

"Quit doing that!" he whined.

"Sorry, but it's just so cute when you purr" she said happily. "Come on purr one more time!"

"No, it's embarrassing!" he shouted. Videl smirked evilly and started chasing after Gohan's tail while Gohan ran away keeping it away from Videl. They continued doing this for several hours until Gohan finally gave up and let Videl make him purr.


End file.
